


享乐主义者

by xiaosinian



Category: Robin and the 7 Hoods
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: 写的时候的内心os：醒醒傻孩子你们两个根本就是一见钟情好吗！你俩的每一部我都想默认是一见钟情写着写着就非常想写黑道狗血虐文，但想了想这部虽然是黑道背景，然而本质是个喜剧片，写狗血虐文太过分了……然而两位是真的适合黑道AU啊，怎么就不能正正经经拍几部电影，痛心疾首





	享乐主义者

Robbo跪在床上，不顾自己根本没准备好的事实，将对方的阴茎吞进身体里，努力把这变成一场没有预谋的酒后乱性。

阴茎的头部将他强行打开，他试图放松，却反而夹得更紧，带来热辣的疼痛。他没有停下，咬紧牙关屏住呼吸，将自己向后推去。

“慢点，慢点，”John伸手扶住了Robbo的腰，制止了他想要一鼓作气全部吞入的企图，手掌下的身体紧绷着，John摩挲了两下，用慵懒的腔调调笑，“我可是个绅士，我喜欢温柔一点的方式。”

“别拿糊弄女人那一套对付我。绅士。”Robbo把绅士这个词打碎成音节，用讽刺的语气吐了出来。

“从来没敢那么想过，Boss。”John摊开手漫不经心地辩解，Robbo失去手掌支撑的腰沉了下去，宣告着刚才的虚张声势。John再次握住了他的腰，就像只是随意的将手放上去一样，实际上却掌控了节奏，就着他迎合的姿势把阴茎稳定地推送了进去。

这当然比他自己强行吞入好受的多，在John没有戳破他的情况下，Robbo也就没有拒绝，两个人心照不宣地装作他还是占据主导地位的那个。但John这种装糊涂的态度又让他不满，他可没意识到自己在这个问题上陷入了一个John无论怎么做他都不会满意的无解境地，他只是在疑虑这个男人到底为什么要装出一副尊敬他的权威的样子，这对他来说一直是个难题。

John缓慢地在他身体里抽插起来，暂时打断了他的思索，紧接着他听到声愉悦的叹息，像是只在太阳下晒着太阳心满意足的猫。而他就像被舒展成一滩的猫挡了去路的路人，除了懊恼什么办法都没有。

享乐主义者。他再次想到自己关于John的这个理论，在冲撞中皱起了眉。

 

Little John最初为什么选择了他而不是Guy，Robbo不得而知，但他有种感觉，他们的第一次见面，只是John做出权衡的其中一步，而他的表现使得John直接放弃了下一步。或许是因为他的愿赌服输，也或许是John觉得他是个好说话的Boss。而他确实是，如果是Guy，早在第一次发现John从生意里捞油水时就该把人大卸八块了。

“抱歉。”而面对着他无声的责问，John只是做出个尴尬的表情，毫无悔意地道歉，他给了John一个瞪视，把钱给Will让Will拿走。

而绝不仅仅是这些。他还知道John在他背后和人调侃，说他“和女人过了一晚，第二天她就送来一大笔钱”，Will说那是在夸他有魅力，但他知道从John嘴里说出来就绝不会是这个意思。他把手插在兜里，用最有威胁性的表情看着John等一个解释。

“抱歉。”John再次毫无诚意地道歉。

他也没什么别的办法，要是给他所有热爱说闲话的手下都开个窟窿，那么他也就只能剩下Will一个活人了。你不能对这些人过于严苛，Robbo知道对这群不法之徒来说舒心工作的重要性，而John更是追求乐趣的那个，禁止他八卦自己的老板大概比禁止他往自己兜里偷钱还要难受。事实上，Robbo怀疑用各种小花招窃取他的收益对John来说也只是种爱好，就像偷窃癖一样，所以他放心在处理官司时把生意交给John，光明正大地取代他的地位不像是John会费力气去做的事。

但当他发现John接管一切改变了慈善事业的运营模式时，他意识到自己忘记了一件事，那就是美色对于John的诱惑力。他该记得John第一次见到Marian时眼睛就差点黏在这个女人身上了，改变运营初衷这件事甚至和利益没什么关系，只是因为这是Marian想做的。John为了讨Marian欢心的意图可比他做的事情更让Robbo失望。

Robbo把入账单甩在Marian脸上后，并没有看打扮得像只花孔雀一样坐在沙发上的男人的表情，就离开了Marian的家。接着John追了出来，说是追也很不恰当，那副悠闲的样子就像只是和他顺路。

“局子里的生活还好？”John用那种懒散的腔调问，而他此时不知道怎么就有了一肚子的火气。

“今天判决时你不在。”他说。

“我在不在都影响不了结果。”John耸肩。

他想给对方一拳，但理智告诉他John说得对，他不想让自己看上去是个喜欢在小事上斤斤计较的Boss。他的胸口被压抑的怒火撑得发痛，睁大眼睛崩住面部表情才不至于把感情外露。他用了一会儿来平稳呼吸，然后用平板的语调说：“你是对的。”

John的表情变了，刚才的好兴致消散了，就像被戳破了的气球一样泄了气。而Robbo的心情好了起来，他意识到自己越表现的不在乎就越能削减John的乐趣。他悠闲地走回了自己的赌场，当作不知道John跟在他身后一样。他在门口停下了脚步，对John做了个停下的手势，John看着他，刚刚被戳漏的兴致还没重新充满，脸上带着种强打起来的精神，让他觉得有些可怜兮兮的。他伸出手，帮对方理了下衬衫的领子，那身花哨的外套在灯光下几乎在反光，他嫌弃地皱了皱眉，收回了手。

“回你的温柔乡去吧，这里的玩意入不了你的眼。”他说。

“得了，我和她一拍两散了。”

他在自己走后几分钟就出来了？两分钟？Robbo想着，用两分钟就断了关系，这可是有些厉害，那可是Marian那样的尤物，何况他闯进去的时候两个人还是一副亲热的模样。他觉得满意，原本的不愉快都不见了，但他没打算就这么松口。

“还有什么想说的？”Robbo示意着，带着胜利者的笑容。John会意，做出个服输的表情，“抱歉，”他说，这次带了些诚意，“别把我砌在纪念碑里，Boss。”

Robbo嗤了一声，转身走进了赌场，John跟在他身后。他知道John不是真的怕被砌在石碑里，但总还是怕和他作对的。John是个聪明人，能在他身边毫无忌惮的赚钱睡香烟女郎时为什么要与他为敌每天提心吊胆地提防他只为了多挣那么点钱呢？至于Marian，她也没那么大的魅力，相比之下总还是他能给John的更多一些。他为此而自满。

所以他不知道在他败给Marian后John为什么还是选择了留在他身边。他并不担心John的意图，他已经没什么值得图谋的了，他只是疑惑。他忽然发现，他不清楚John的来历，不清楚John的真实姓名，现在他连原本认为了解的John为他做事的原因都捉摸不透了，无法解开的谜团就像搔不到的痒一样令他心神难安。

他毫不掩饰地审视着John，而John坐在凳子上，就像感受不到他的目光一样翻着报纸。“啧啧，妇女进步组织，”John摇摇头，“她可真是做出了些事情，现在连和女士们搭讪都变得困难了，但你猜猜她送了多少好处给我们的好警长？”

“回到她身边，她也会乐意送你些好处的。”

“我可是个有尊严的人。”John装模作样地表示，被他嗤了一声。“尊严，”他讥讽着，踢了下John的小腿，“你和她在一起的样子就好像有人截了你的腿你也感受不到只顾着对着她流口水一样。”

John讪讪地把腿移到他够不到的地方，“她恨透我了，我要离她越远越好。”John说，像是谎言被戳穿后的被迫坦白。然后他盯着报纸上的女郎，感叹着“女人啊女人”，也不知道是在对自己得罪了Marian感到悔恨还是在怀念过去美女环绕的日子。让他去招两个香烟女郎能搞到自己肾虚，Robbo想起了这件事，瞪了眼这个在美色面前缺乏制止力的家伙，起身走开了。

 

Marian又没恨你恨到封死你的所有去路，像对我一样。Robbo在John的阴茎在他身体里抽插时忽然想到，这个想法把他从快感中拉了出来。然后他才有机会想另一个问题，他们怎么就搞在了一起，或许是酒精，还有长久没能纾解的欲望。

他在稀里糊涂陷入这种境地后才发现自己又被骗了，这个认知令Robbo恼怒。John的胸膛紧贴着他的脊背，把他揽在怀里，又一次想要亲吻他。说是又一次是因为他感受到了脖颈和脸颊上亲吻残留的触感，刚刚John吻他的记忆现在已经模糊了。而那些在他不甚清醒时的吻就像这么长时间蒙骗着他的谎言一样，此时都令他觉得被愚弄。他猛地躲开，John楞了一下，笑着问：“怎么了，甜心？”

阴茎在他体内有技巧地研磨过敏感点，他颤抖着勉强咽下呻吟，脸像是要烧起来了。这种举动，John那懒洋洋的声音，还有对他的称呼，让他觉得像是猫在戏弄玩具。

“不叫Boss了？”他问，扭过头紧盯着John。男人的笑容一点点消散，缓慢地把他从怀抱里松开，温度褪去后冰冷的房间令他打了个寒颤，也把他刚才积聚起来的阴沉打散了。

“为什么？”他问，“你可以找个地方重新开始。”

John转转眼珠，就要开口。“别把Marian搬出来唬我！”他抱怨着打断了John还没说出来的话。John闭上嘴想了半天后，试探着说：“愧疚？”

“什么？”他问，用了一会儿才想明白John指的是什么，他觉得可笑，他从来没想过这件事，如果他失败了，那只是他自己的原因。他刚想指明这一点，就看到John眼睛闪烁，他知道这是什么意思，又一个编造出来的谎言。

他没了办法，他总不能拿枪指着John命令对方说实话。这种遮掩的态度令他丧气，然后他意识到他们都还硬着，“行了继续吧。”他说，John犹豫着重新进入他，他趴在床上，在快感中保持清醒，大脑运转不停。他听到John的喘息，感受着按在他皮肤上越陷越深的手指，忽然就找到了答案。

John从来追求的都是乐趣，现在他所给予的这件事比任何东西都更能让John愉悦。这个奉行享乐主义，对其他一切都不在意的家伙，Robbo暗笑着，做出了迎合的反应来试探自己的猜测。他向后移动，把阴茎吞到最深，刻意地收缩。John深吸一口气，手握住了他的肩膀贴近了他，他没有闪躲，下一秒就又被揽进了怀抱，John的阴茎埋在他的体内，在他耳边发出声满足的叹息。

终于确认了答案的Robbo放心地把自己交给了快感。

“我现在知道是为什么了。”结束之后，他在高潮的余韵中懒洋洋地开口。

“你……你不介意？”John面露尴尬，他笑了，拍了拍男人的脸颊。“介意？”他说，“比别的理由让我舒心多了。”

与惧怕Marian和愧疚而导致的“不得不”和他在一起比起来，这个理由中John的主动意味让他安心，他把自己窝进了被子里，放松地进入了了梦乡。

但当John在他醒来时试图给他个床上早餐服务时，他意识到另外的问题，他可不确定John这份愉悦的持续时间，但他见过John是怎么花言巧语哄女士开心转头连名字都记不住的，那些被哄得晕头转向的傻姑娘从来不是能维系住对方兴趣的类型。

“别拿哄女孩那套对我。”他警告John。

“我哪敢，”John回应，“要我端走吗？”

他瞥了John一眼，败给了自己不想下床的惰性。就这一次，他这么想着接受了床上早餐。

 

Robbo觉得自己从来没在John的手段下顺服过是维系了这段兴趣的原因，至少他表面上对John的花言巧语和温柔对待无动于衷。但他承认这太难了，他的本能与理智相悖，当John的手抚摸他时，他会想靠过去，而John对他说那些诱哄的话时，他心里有个部分像被猫尾撩过一样令他浑身酥麻，他承认上帝给了这个男人一副诱人的嗓音，但同时他又讨厌那漫不经心的慵懒腔调，和其他的举动一样，一种轻浮的调情方式。他不理解会被这种东西欺骗的女士们，但他自己却也勉强才能抗拒。

他怀疑John知道这一点了，他的控制权在逐渐流失，就像现在，他想让这一切看上去像是因为他的一时兴起而互相纾解欲望，而不是他被John撩拨了一天终于屈从于自己的渴求。缺少润滑的疼痛或许能让他清醒一些，但在John把控了节奏后，那种舒适令他不想再回到刚才的艰难中。他觉得自己被征服了，如果John能表现出凌驾于他之上的得意，他就可以以此为借口终止这种关系，但对方又偏偏维持着服从于他的假象，令他想到胜者对败者的纵容，可他又无法去主动戳穿。

他在恼怒中咬住了下唇，John立刻停了下来，俯下身来亲吻他，“别做这个表情，Robbo，”John说，“你的蓝眼睛已经足够让人心碎了。”

他脸颊发热，他不知道John怎么就能把他的一举一动都看在眼里，也许是他的挣扎也是对方乐趣的来源。John从中得到了乐趣，他可不知道自己得到了什么。

他心里抱怨着，然而阻止不了快感让他达到高潮，John在他放松后抽出来撸动几下射在了他的腿间，长舒一口气躺了下来。他们窝在刚才一阵折腾焐热的被子里谁也不想动，John用了一会儿平复呼吸，贴近背对着自己的Robbo，想要抱住他。

“从来没人能像你一样，我都要被榨干了。”John说。

话音刚落，Robbo还来不及反驳，门一下子开了，两个人都吓了一跳，Will站在门口，看着他们两个一脸不知道该说什么好的表情。

Robbo坐起身，一边穿衣服一边说：“Will！学学敲门！”

“你们该锁门的，”Will嘟囔，Robbo瞪了他一眼，他赶紧改口，“敲门，我知道了，敲门。过去从来都不用敲门的……”

“过去……行了出去！”Robbo命令道，Will转身继续嘟囔着走了出去。

“你惯坏他了，Boss。”John调笑着，半躺在被子里看Robbo找东西清理自己。

“你没资格说这话，”Robbo没好气地说，把纸扔进了垃圾桶，开始穿裤子，“Will是个好男孩，什么都不求的跟着我，不像你。”

“我？”

“你，”Robbo看着一副不解模样的男人，满肚子的抱怨就都跑出来了，他给了John一拳，“你个该死的享乐主义者，从我身上享受够了就起来找事情做！”

Robbo说完走了出去，留John独自愣了半天。

“……享乐主义者。”终于John揉了揉被一拳怼的生疼的胳膊，看了眼冷得像个冰窖的屋子，做了个自嘲的鬼脸。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候的内心os：醒醒傻孩子你们两个根本就是一见钟情好吗！  
> 你俩的每一部我都想默认是一见钟情  
> 写着写着就非常想写黑道狗血虐文，但想了想这部虽然是黑道背景，然而本质是个喜剧片，写狗血虐文太过分了……  
> 然而两位是真的适合黑道AU啊，怎么就不能正正经经拍几部电影，痛心疾首


End file.
